Wishing on Dead Stars
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Link is tired of always being called on to save Hyrule, so he leaves. But the place he stumbles onto is not only needing help, their enemy is practically immortal...
1. Default Chapter

Wishing on Dead Stars

Hey y'all! I'm back! With a Non-crappy Zelda fic!

**_things break_**

I'm not too sure that should have happened...

/we own Joseki, the Valaha, and Alphonse (the Dark-Haired Knight from Tactics Ogre or DHKFTO)/

But Link and co. belong to Nintendo.

Well...slightly Mononoke-esque. Especially Joseki and the Valaha.

And some slight Link angst. Well...not slight...and one part is blatantly stolen from Hidalgo...

Grrrrrrrrrrr. Adult-Link everyone!

Enjoy!

09342342089342

Wishing on Dead Stars

The New Place

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

Link didn't even bother to look back to see if the sun had caught sight of him as it peeked over the horizon. He looked ahead and Epona began trotting briskly onto the nearly invisible path in the Lost Woods. Link had grown to be fed up with Hyrule. Everyone had come to rely on him in any sort of emergency. They never thought to organize their own armies. They just ran to Link if there was any trouble.

So Link left Hyrule behind.

He caught signs of a village around noon, and decided to head in that direction. Epona, without a bridle, responded to Links voice, and had even learned herself words such as "left", "right", "stop", "run", and "jump". She had learned to come when Link whistled now if she was close enough.

Link heard voices of pixies and forest sprites whispering to each other as they danced in between the trees. He caught words such as "Valaha" and "Feraling". But something strange caught both the elven eyes of Link and the horse eyes of Epona. They stopped and watched.

It seemed that a wolf pack was passing along side of them, but theses weren't wolves. They were white as snow, and as tall as Epona. They had long thin legs and whip-like tails with dragon ears. Their eyes were pure black, and they looked like dire wolves. Around their chests were cape-like sashes of many different colors, blue, red, yellow, orange, etc.

Link and Epona watched them turn off and go north, and then they continued on until they reached the town about an hour or so later.

The town was rather lively, more like a city than a town. There were various shops and an inn with a stable right to the back, with a corral alongside. The town hall was in the center of town (duh!) and it was a tall building with a brick foundation. All of the townspeople did not have the elven ears that Link had, but he didn't mind. They didn't seem to treat him any differently, and they took rupees as their currency.

Link paid for a room, and a place for Epona. Knowing that she'd rather spend the night outside, he worked that out. Link stretched out on the bed, his first decent bed in ages.

But around midnight, he woke with a start. He heard Epona's trademark whinny. He threw on some clothes and raced outside.

Some of the local delinquents and stable-hands (one or two of them easily larger and more muscle-ly than Link) were trying to poke Epona with pitchforks and broken bottles.

Link got behind them easily enough, and with one tell-tale gasp of surprise, one of the guys was out cold. The other three turned to him.

"Hey, you're the new guy. Nice little ears, fairy-boy." One of the guys said, reaching to yank on one of Link's ears.

His hand never got there. Link grabbed his wrist with one hand, braced one hand on the man's chest and lifted him over his head, dumping him on his back behind him...grunting in defeat. The other two decided that it would be a good idea to gang up on Link. One dove at him, but Link caught him in the air and threw him on top of the other one. The other swung a shovel at him. Link ducked to avoid the blow, but it just clipped his shoulder. But the guy was close enough to the fence that Epona reared up on her hind legs and clubbed him in the head.

Link rubbed his shoulder, knowing that there was going to be a bruise. He hopped the fence and lead Epona inside to her stall, waiting for her.

Epona laid down, and Link fell asleep sitting with her head in his lap.

-0930-324-0342-034

Chapter one! End!

Review!


	2. Alphonse and Betrair

Wishing on Dead Stars

We're back by seemingly popular demand

Okay...so I'm lying like a little girl but you like us!

Okay...so you lie...

Loser.

No chibis for you!

Anyvayz....Alphonse is coming in this chapter!

We all loves him.

And he hates ignorant rich people and anything undead (including ghosts)

And maybe Joseki will make an appearance

But Alphonse and Betrair will enter.

PH34R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

8948374595729405472723945038727484

Wishing on Dead Stars

Alphonse and the Mayor Betrair

_And the earth and the sky _

_They all fit together_

_And carry me away as light as a feather_

_Chase the clouds from the ground_

_To a midnight sky_

_Will never watch it all sail by_

_So I'm gonna fly_

"Hello! This is your wake-up call!!!"

Link opened one blue elven eye to see a strange person about his age (18). This guy had short black hair and wore a long sleeved, high collared blue tunic with brown gauntlet-like gloves. He wore black leggings with knee-high brown boots. There was a sword clipped to his belt and his eyes were lively for being so grayish-black.

"Okay, okay I'm awake." Link stretched his arms and Epona stood up and shook off. Link hopped to his feet and brushed himself off.

"I got kinda worried when I just saw you sleeping there. I'm Alphonse; you're new here aren't you?" The strange person said, extending his hand.

"I'm Link, and this is Epona." Link said, shaking hands. Epona nodded in Alphonse's general direction.

"Well, you might want to go and shower before you do anything, all newcomers must meet with the mayor. I'll help you out because not only do I have nothing better to do, but I need to make sure you're not killed."

With those votes of confidence, Link showered and groomed Epona. Alphonse and his horse, Soishi (a great black draft horse) and Link and Epona started off for the town hall. Alphonse filled him in.

"The mayor, Luiois Betrair, firmly believes that the forest around us is to be burned and used for industrial purposes. The only think keeping him from doing that are the Valaha and...something else." Link could tell that Alphonse was hiding something.

"Anyways, the Valaha were never violent before Betrair took power and abused it. Hell, they were even guides and guards for us. We respected and honored them, they aided us in return. But Betrair abused their hospitality, slaughtering them any way he could. He was performing his own genocide. But Valaha never truly die, and often, we get attacks. Many die."

But before Alphonse could talk more, they had come to the town hall. After requesting entrance, they were welcomed in with a fake hospitality. Both Alphonse and Link, Soishi and Epona were all on their guard.

"Ah, Alphonse, welcome. And a newcomer as well! Welcome all."

Betrair was tall, thin, pale, and vain. He wore garments dripping with gold and pure white Valaha fur. He stared down from his throne at the two.

"What is your name newcomer, and why have you come to our peaceful city?" Batrair's voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"My name is Link, and I have come to this town for a chance to start over." Link said firmly.

"Do you have any skills?"

"I am skilled with both a sword and bow, and I am a bit of musician." Link thought about it, he had an ocarina with him, made by Saria herself!

"Well, a musician are you? Well, entertain us sir!" Betrair was doubtful, to him, Link looked more like an oddly dressed warrior with pointy ears.

Link pulled out his ocarina and played the complete version of Zelda's Lullaby. It was a tune all too familiar, and it echoed in the ears of everyone in the room. Alphonse and Link left everyone astounded.

"That was amazing." Alphonse said.

"It's nothing special." Link said, "Watch this."

He played Epona's song, and who should come running but the blood chestnut herself. Alphonse's jaw dropped.

"Um, your tongue is collecting dust."

So throughout the day, Link and Alphonse exchanged their ideas and their background and all that other fun stuff. They had become fast friends, and Link began to think that leaving Hyrule had not been such a bad idea after all.

But the moment the sun had sank over the horizon, an alarm bell rang out.

09329032490280923839028402398

Joseki to emerge next!


	3. The Feraling

Wishing on Dead Stars

Joseki!

JosekiJosekiJosekiJoseki!

And the Valaha!

Let the Mononoke-esque begin!

But this shall be more vicious.

Joseki is not just a girl raised by Valaha

On the contrary...

Alphonse-kun will explain!

Jo-chan!

Joseki-chan!

And Link!

We all luv Link!

Anyways...this story must start!

And...um...

Ready?

Steady?

Careful?

WRITE!

90324809234839028403495793472390478

Wishing on Dead Stars

The Feraling

_At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore_

I wish you never told me  
I wish I never knew  
I wake up screaming

When the alarm rang, Alphonse raced Soishi to the nearest guard tower, hopping off his horse and onto the ladder. Link followed. Once at the top, they watched two white and red smudges running towards the town. Men were panicked, scrambling here and there. Betrair was shouting orders, clad in armor made from sea-shells. Link pulled out his bow, intending to take them both out, but Alphonse stopped him.

"Don't shoot them; you'll just make them angrier." He said, hopping over the side of the tower onto the wooden deck below in order to run with the white. He was going to follow them, and Link followed him.

The white turned when it neared the town's temple. It came closer, revealing them to be the creatures that Link had seen on his way to this town, but there was a third spot of white that he couldn't' identify. They came closer before jumping as high as they could. The white thing jumped from their backs, easily clearing the wall and Link and Alphonse's heads. It landed on the shingled roof of the temple, staying comfortably out of arrow range.

Link noticed that this was not a Valaha. It was a girl. She wore a pair of doe-skin shorts and a white shirt made of cloth. She had a bone-knife in her hand. She wore a clay mask that covered the top half of her face with black eye holes and sinister red patterns. Two red lines, like fangs, were traced for her face. Attached to both the mask and her shirt was a fluffy white Valaha pelt with two make-shift ears. Link also took note of her elf-like ears.

Alphonse ran after the girl as she vanished over the side of the temple, landing on unsuspecting guards around Betrair. Link and Alphonse jumped down to see a circle of men around this girl and Betrair. He with his sword, and her with a bone-knife. The men were trying to stab the girl, but she was the one doing the stabbing. It was all too clear that Bertair hadn't anticipated this.

The girl seemed to get bored of this and took a grand leap over the ring of guards and vanished into the alleyway closest to the hotel. The men mounted their horses and went charging after her, leaving Link and Alphonse behind. Link whistled for Epona, who trotted over. Alphonse kept an eye out, as if he knew how this girl was going to react. Link was about to mount Epona and chase as well, when the girl appeared out of the alley, cautious.

"Joseki!" Alphonse cried.

The girl didn't say anything, at least not until someone saw her and shot an arrow at her. She screeched in pain and rage before killing the man. She ripped the arrow from her arm and walked towards Alphonse.

"I warned you that I would come." She hissed.

"No one believed me. They're all corrupt." Alphonse pleaded.

"It's far too late for that excuse. I will come again, and soon at that." The girl said harshly before jumping to the nearest rooftop and running until she reached the wall and vanished over it.

Link turned to Alphonse.

"Something tells me that you have a lot of explaining to do."

Alphonse sighed and nodded.

"Let's go back to the hotel, or at least somewhere where there are less ears."

23904890238989348908

Chapter end!

Enjoy?


End file.
